Light the Light
by ajax1
Summary: A Sirius fic


Disclaimer~ J.K. Rowling owns all the characters. Fan Tan Alley owns Light the Light. Which is an amazing song by an amazing band. Check out their website at http://www.fantanalley.org. This fic is different than my usual work in some aspects, but I would really *heart* your opinions on it.   
************************************************************************  
  
Sirius transformed. It was his only escape from the unbearable horrors of Azkaban.  
  
I deride the both of you  
You stink of me and I of you  
I wonder, can it be  
  
He hated it; he hated the stench, the pain, and the agony. Was it just him, or could he fit through the bars?  
  
I was there when you were born  
  
He needed to save Harry- his Godson...Peter would get to him otherwise  
  
To steal the light of my life torn away  
  
He wanted his life back, the one that Peter had taken.  
  
On the subject of myself  
It could be nothing, could be rough  
I'll say, anyway  
  
They would be on the watch for him. He would have to be very careful; otherwise he might get the Dementors Kiss. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Well, Sunday morning you gave out a warning to me  
I couldn't see  
  
He heard a nagging voice in his head telling him not to go. He ignored it; anything would be better than this. And he had to save Harry. It was his duty.  
  
I'll light the light that chills the sun  
I'll feed the fire that fires the guns  
  
He could start something with Harry, a real relationship.   
  
And throw my hand into the air  
Curse the things that brought me here  
  
13 years later than necessary of course. Thanks to Peter.  
  
So much happens when we sleep  
Could be nothing, could be deep  
I'll say, anyway  
  
And the dreams he had been having. Peter was so close to Harry. The dreams of Harry's death, they might actually take place if he didn't do anything.  
  
Well, Sunday morning you gave out a warning to me  
I couldn't see  
  
There was the chance of getting caught...but Harry was more important, right?  
  
I'll light the light that chills the sun  
I'll feed the fire that fires the guns  
  
The chance of a relationship, he mentally cursed Peter. Peter, little Peter, the cause of everyone's problems might finally have to pay up.  
  
And throw my hand into the air  
Curse the things that brought me here  
  
He would escape. He slipped through the bars, creeping past the Dementors. There was the door. He passed silently through it.  
  
I ventured outside for the first time in what seemed like a thousand years  
The sun blinded my sunken eyes and made me cower like a frightened child  
  
Sirius left the building.13 years had seemed like an eternity. He shielded his eyes from the sun he hadn't seen for so long, it hurt, but it symbolized the life he would soon have.  
  
I took off my shoes and began to run  
The smell of that place lingered in me like nothing I have ever known  
  
He ran on his four legs as fast as he could, he was almost free. The pain and torture and agony were still so fresh in his mind, but so far away at the same time. He just wanted to be free of the memories.  
  
Suddenly I found myself uneasily perched at the edge of the world  
And I decided to jump  
  
He reached the edge of the cliff and looked down into the tumultuous water. It was now or never. He took a deep breath...and...jumped.  
  
I'll light the light that chills the sun  
I'll feed the fire that fires the guns  
And throw the my hand into the air  
Curse the things that brought me here  
  
He was falling, falling...then contact, he was submerged. Deep and deeper...he struggled up passionately.  
  
I'll light the light that chills the sun  
I'll feed the fire that fires the guns  
And throw the my hand into the air  
Curse the things that brought me here  
  
He fought his way to the surface, choking on the water, but he was at the top, he was still alive. He began to swim. Only the water, then he would be home free. No one knew he was an Animagus, no one but Remus, and Peter. But neither of them would tell.   
  
I'll light the light away  
I'll light the light away  
  
He was finally free. Finally alive. As the water swirled around him Sirius broke into a smile. Free at last.  



End file.
